Brynhildr
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Hero's Bridesmaid C++= }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = E |effect3 = Increases own damage by 100. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= Increases party's critical star generation rate by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Brynhildr's Beloved enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank B+= Increases party's critical star generation rate by 50% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Brynhildr's Beloved enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |12}} |33 = |15}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |29}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |12}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availablilty was available for summoning in the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Sima Yi (Reines). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Scáthach. *Brynhildr’s Beloved is a classification given to those who fit Brynhildr's definition of "a righteous person". Rather than being a general definition of "righteousness", it only applies to heroes who fit Brynhildr’s specific definition. Source (Japanese): Interview with Nasu Kinoko and Shiokawa Yousuke. **The term generally only applies to almost all males, with Qin Liangyu, Bradamante, Ushiwakamaru, Ushiwakamaru (Assassin), Okita Sōji (Alter) and Mysterious Heroine XX being the only known exceptions. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Götterdämmerung Chapter Release, 18 July 2018 Update. Images Saint Graphs= brynhildr1.png|Stage 1 brynhildr2.png|Stage 2 brynhildr3.png|Stage 3 brynhildr4.png|Stage 4 Brynhildraf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= brynicon.png|Stage 1 BrynhildrStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 BrynhildrStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 BrynhildrFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S088 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S088 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S088 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= BrynhildrNewSprite1.png|Stage 1 BrynhildrNewSprite2.png|Stage 2 BrynhildrNewSprite3.png|Stage 3 S088 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S088 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S088 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo088.png|NP Logo Brynhildrsprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Brynhildrsprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Brynhildrsprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Brynspear.png|Spear Model (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Brynhildr 1.png|Stage 1 Brynhildr 2.png|Stage 2 Brynhildr 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Frozenintellect.png|Crystallized Wisdom Chocolate (Valentine CE) Cheer_for_Master_borderless.png|Cheer for Master CE850.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE945.png|Valkyrie Style CE1122.png|And So the Holy Sword Shines |-| Others= BrynhildrIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Miwa Shirō BrynhildrCheer.jpg|Brynhildr in Cheer for Master costume by Miwa Shirō BrynhildrAttilaIllust.jpg|Brynhildr and Attila by Miwa Shirō Dt3zdfTVAAAp903.jpg|Brynhildr and Sigurd by Miwa Shirō BrynhildrIllust01AF2019.png|April fools 2019 Illustration by Miwa Shirō BrynhildrIllust02AF2019.png|Brynhildr and the Valkyries base on Pretty Cure by Miwa Shirō (Concept Art) Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Götterdämmerung Category:Nordic Servants Category:German Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Divine Category:Riding